Menschen vergeben
by RedViolett
Summary: Es gibt einen so manchen Augenblick im Leben, in dem man nicht nur sehen, sondern vielleicht auch ein Auge zudrücken muss, um über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Ein kleiner Einblick über das Ende der Cell Spiele und wie Vegeta mit seinem schlechten Gewissen umgeht - bis er etwas kennen lernt, das weit aus über seine Vorstellungen geht. (Bulma/Vegeta - Oneshot - Romanze)


_Hallo zusammen. :)  
Ein neuster Oneshot aus meiner Feder, an dem ich lange gesessen bin, er aber jetzt endlich zur Vollendung geführt hat. Jetzt aber genug von mir, hoffe dieser kleine Ausflug wird euch gefallen und freue mich wie immer über eure Meinungen und Reviews. ^^_

_Liebe Grüße  
Eure Red_

_**Menschen vergeben**_

_Wenn man seine Ruhe nicht in sich findet, ist es zwecklos sie anderswo zu suchen._

Vielleicht passte dieses eine Sprichwort ja gar auf meine ganzen vergeblichen Mühen mich zu beruhigen und um diesen wirren Gedanken endlich eine Pause zu gönnen. Doch fuhren sie immer noch ihre gleichen Bahnen auf diesem immerwährendem Karussell, das sich gar ein schlechtes Gewissen schimpfte und erschien wahrlich so völlig hoffnungslos.  
Wieso dachte ich überhaupt darüber nach?  
Wieso ließ ich diese Gedanken in meinen Geist eindringen, wenn sie doch sowieso nur Unfrieden stiften konnten?  
Wenn sie nichts als neue Kälte mit sich brachten und diese eine kleine Stimme, die so unweit in einer geplagten Seele schrie: Du bist Schuld, verflucht noch mal. Du bist Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist?

Ich hatte mich nicht ein Mal meiner zerrissenen Kampfkleidung entledigt.  
Hatte nicht und wie so oft nach vergangenen Trainingseinheiten, welche manches Mal eine ganzen Tag, vielleicht auch höchstens zwei andauerten, mein Zimmer aufgesucht, nur um endlich abschalten zu können und mich in eben jene Kleidung gezwängt, die sie für mich extra gekauft hatte.  
Nein.  
Heute schien ich nicht nach dieser einen Ruhe zu suchen und endlos lange blickten meine dunkelbraunen Opale in den Himmel.  
Starrten so unweit an irgendeinen Punkt über den Dächern meines neuen zu Hauses. Nicht wissend nach was ich hier eigentlich suchte, noch bevor ich es überhaupt selbst mein Eigen nennen konnte. Mich dennoch zeitgleich so sehr in mich selbst verlierend, da mir einfach keine andere Möglichkeit blieb und gelassen wurde.  
Gedankengänge zerstreuend, wo sich doch nur neue formen wollten und wieder drang ein gar schon schwermütiges Seufzen aus meiner Kehle.  
Nein, für wahr.  
Eigentlich sollte ich mir darum keine Gedanken machen und dennoch tat ich es.  
Dennoch ließ ich erneut dieses beklemmende Gefühl von Schuld, Verrat und endloser Pein in meine Seele ziehen und sich dort für immer festsetzen.  
Dabei annehmend, endlich und vielleicht nur dieses eine Mal einen bestehenden Fehler wieder gut gemacht zu haben. Sich die Dinge nicht wiederholen zu lassen und dennoch war leider das Gegenteil von dem eingetroffen, was ich mir eigentlich und in den Tiefen meines Herzens erhofft hatte.  
Kakarott war gestorben.  
Cell zwar besiegt, nachdem dieser durch meine eigene Schuld endlose Vollkommenheit erlangte; so bedrückend sich das auch anhörte und gar nicht zu mir passen mochte. Doch die Wahrheit blieb bestehen und war so grausam wie noch nie.  
Denn mein einstiger Rivale blieb tot.  
Schon wieder.  
Fort auf ewig, denn nun gab es keine Dragonballs mehr, die ihn wieder erwecken konnten.  
Nicht mehr.  
Eine dritte Chance blieb in ihren Schatten, blieb mir auf ewig verwehrt und je mehr ich den aufkommenden Wind aus Richtung der westlichen Hauptstadt mit meinen Haaren spielen ließ, desto mehr kam der ganze Zweifel.  
Wie weit ging Rivalität, bis man begriff, dass daraus schon längst so etwas Vages und Kleines, wie eine so ganz eigene Freundschaft entstanden war?  
Endlos tief, wie es mir jetzt erschien und wieder ignorierte ich die ganzen Wunden meines Körpers.

Man hatte mir, natürlich und wieso sollte es auch jemals anders sein, eine dieser Senzu-Bohnen angeboten.  
Hatte auch mich endlich, oder sollte ich eher doch _leider_ dazu sagen, einen Teil der Gruppe werden lassen, was dieser Nichtsnutz an Unteklassekrieger schon immer getan hatte. Gar vielleicht schon von Anfang an beabsichtigte, doch vehement hatte ich abgestritten.  
Hatte einfach ein tiefes Knurren aus meiner Kehle gelassen, bevor ich mich abgewendet hatte und Kakarotts Freunde alleine auf weiter Flur stehen ließ.  
Diese eine ehrliche Freundschaft mit völliger Ignoranz strafte, ja gar wieder Mal meinem wahren Charakter alle Ehre machte und mir treu blieb. Auch wenn ich so mehr und mehr denn je den blinden Hass schürte, aber vielleicht war es ja besser so.  
Mich konnte man nur hassen, so war es am einfachsten den Dingen aus dem Weg zu gehen, welche einem jeden Abend doch nur Magenschmerzen bereiteten.  
Mir konnte man nur aus dem Weg gehen. Mich gar ignorieren auf so grausame Art und Weise – denn das war gesünder für alle Beteiligten. Kaltes Eis versprühend, wo eigentlich nur Sympathie bis gar Verständnis herrschen sollte, immerhin hatte ich heute gleich mir zwei wichtige Personen verloren.  
Nämlich Kakarott _und_ meinen Sohn, doch würde ich mir diese Schwäche, ja gar diese brennenden Gefühle wie Schuld, Sehnsucht und so endlose Trauer niemals zugestehen.  
Niemals diese eine Sorge in mein Herz einziehen lassen und noch ehe mir angeboten wurde, doch auch mit zum göttlichen Palast zu kommen um meine Wunden dort heilen zu lassen; ja gar den vollständigen Wiederbelebungsprozess des heiligen Drachen mit anzusehen, war ich auch schon im Himmel verschwunden.  
Genauso aufbrausend, wie ich es sonst auch immer tat, ja gar meiner wahren Natur entsprach und dennoch so sehr von innerem Hass getrieben wurde, dass es mir selbst und irgendwo eine heiden Angst einjagte.  
Und nun war ich hier.

Trunks Wiedererweckung hatte ich natürlich nicht mit angesehen und zugegeben, ich wollte es auch nicht.  
Immer noch saß der Schock zu tief in meiner Seele und immer wenn ich die Augen schloss, dunkelbraune Opale dieser grausamen Welt endlich entzog, sah ich jedes mal diesen einen tödlichen Ki-Strahl, der sich durch die Brust meines Sohnes aus der Zukunft schälte und bestehendes Fleisch in nichts als Stücke riss.  
Fast diese eine gleiche Attacke beschrieb, mit der auch ich selbst, der ach so _großartige_ Saiyajin no Ouji, in einer längst vergessenen Zeit zu Fall gebracht wurde und entrüstet wandte ich letzten Endes den Kopf zur Seite und sah der tiefen Schwärze entgegen.

Ich saß irgendwo auf einer Klippe.  
Ließ mein linkes Bein so lässig über die Steine und in den tiefen Abgrund baumeln, während ich das Andere dicht an meinem Körper hielt. Müde Arme darauf gebettet und ein starrer Blick so unweit diese eine Stadt begrüßte, welche mein zweites Zuhause geworden war.  
Doch immer noch hörte sich dieses eine Wort mehr als fremd für mich an.  
Mein _Zuhause_.  
Hatte ich dieses überhaupt verdient, nach allem was ich die vergangenen Tage eigentlich angerichtet hatte?  
Nicht wirklich, wie mir zu schnell in den Sinn kam und entrüstet wandten sich wieder dunkelbraune Opale so gequält zur Seite.  
Getrieben von nichts als Selbstzweifel.  
Nicht nur, dass ich der Erde einen neuen Untergang geschenkt hatte und mit diesem auch noch ihren einzigsten Retter ins Nirvana schickte... Nein, ich hatte auch noch meine eigene Frau verletzt.  
Diese Eine, die sonst immer zu mir hielt, mit Wörtern beschimpft, die ich eigentlich niemals über meine Lippen bringen wollte, doch sie hatte mir keine andere Wahl gelassen.  
Hatte mich soweit getrieben erneut die Beherrschung zu verlieren und während sich in meinem Geist ein gelebtes Sein abermals wiederholte, schlug mein Herz einen wilden Tanz.  
Was war Vergebung?  
Auf jeden Fall etwas, was man nicht so einfach erzwingen konnte und mürrischer denn je zogen sich dunkle Augen zusammen, als ich dieses eine Haus erblickte, was zu gleichen Teilen mein eigenes war, da _sie_ es mir so völlig frei überlassen hatte.  
Wissend welche Dämonen in meiner Seele hausten und dennoch über diese einen Schatten sehend, welche sich meine Vergangenheit nannte.  
Wahrlich, das tat sie immer, doch vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich wohl das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht.

Und wohl damit auch jetzt so endgültig.

„_Saiyajin no Ouji! Schwing endlich deinen Allerwertesten hier her oder du lernst mich richtig kennen, Freundchen!", wurde mir auch sogleich entgegen geschleudert und mürrisch verdrehte ich die Augen._  
_Sah stumm auf meine Gefährtin, welche ich mir als eben jene eine ausgesucht hatte und versuchte hinter diesem hochroten Kopf und den vor Wut funkelnde Augen zu verstehen, was sie bewegte, so in Rage zu verfallen._  
_Dabei hatte ich eigentlich nichts getan._  
_Ich wollte lediglich nicht und in keinster Weise ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen und abermals trat ich schmollend von einem Bein auf das Andere._  
_Beiläufig meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und zur Seite sehend. Sie ignorierend und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie ihr diese eine Geste nur noch mehr die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb._  
_Für wahr, was ging in ihr vor?_  
_Das waren nur Kratzer._  
_Nur belanglose Wunden, die ich nach dem Kampf gegen Cell davon getragen hatte._  
_Ein Kampf, der nun zu Ende war – zum Glück und wieder spürte ich meine eigenen Erschöpfung in den Knochen stecken. _  
_Was fand sie an teils gebrochenen Rippen, einer Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe, sowie etlichen Prellungen, Schürfwunden und zersprungene Lippen so besorgniserregend, dass man gleich solch ein Theater darum machen musste?!_  
_Ich war schon öfters mit schlimmeren Wunden über ihre Schwelle getreten und wahrlich hatte es Kakarotts Sohn bei weitem heftiger als mich erwischt._  
_Immerhin hatte er sich vor mich geworfen um mein lächerliches Leben zu retten, welches mir mehr denn je und in dem kleinsten Winkel meiner Seele als schwere Last vorkam, doch verwarf ich diesen Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war._  
_Eher ließ man mir keine Gelegenheit dazu, gar meine ganze Seelenpein auf einen Punkt zu bringen und wieder sah ich in Bulmas funkelnde blaue Augen._  
_So getrieben von jeglichem Zorn, dass es mir schon fast als fremd erschien und ich unweigerlich noch mehr meine Hände vor der Brust verschränkte._  
_Nur noch mehr den Blick zur Seite nahm, aus welchem Grund auch immer._  
_Elender Sturkopf, schien mir meine Onnà mental entgegen zu werfen und kurz konnte ich nicht anders als schwach zu lächeln, auch wenn mir gar nicht danach zu mute war._  
_Ja, dieses innere Feuer war nur Eines von so vielerlei Dingen, was mich so sehr in ihren Bann zog und mich nicht mehr von ihr loskommen ließ. Es gar unmöglich für mich machte, sie nicht zu sehen, sondern vielmehr gleiche Schritte mit ihr zu gehen, als ohne sie. Ein Gefühl, das ich so nicht kannte._  
_So noch niemals in meinem Herzen einen Platz gefunden hatte und verwundert sah ich auf, als sie kurz seufzte, dann den Kopf schüttelte und mich dann sachte am Arm berührte._  
_Keine Worte fallen ließ um ihr Handeln zu erklären und mich dann einfach mit sich zog. Nun ja, eher mit sich ziehen wollte, doch so leicht würde ich es ihr nicht machen._  
_Denn ich brauchte ihre Sorgen nicht._  
_Brauchte nicht ihre eine Bestätigung, dass ich allen nur Kummer brachte, anstatt ein wahrer Erlöser zu sein. Denn immerhin und wenn man es genau betrachtete, war Cell´s vollkommene Verwandlung mein eigenes Vergehen gewesen und wütend zogen sich meine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen._  
_Nein..._  
_Ich brauchte ihr Mitleid nicht. Weder noch ihre endlose Liebe, die ich in keinster Weise verdient hatte und weder noch sie wirklich jemals wollte._  
_Zumindest... im Moment._  
_Nein._  
_Ich brauchte all das nicht._  
_Von niemandem._

_Wütend entriss ich mich so leichtfertig ihrem Griff, dass es sie doch glatt erschreckte und sie geschockt zusammenfuhr._  
„_Vegeta...", flüsterte sie heißer, sah in meine ausdruckslosen Züge und dann kam wieder all die Wut._  
„_Wenn du mir schon nicht sagen willst, was vorgefallen ist und wie der Kampf letzten Endes ausgegangen ist, dann lass mich wenigstens deine Wunden versorgen.", tadelte sie mich wieder von Neuem und strafte mich dann mit einem Blick, der sicherlich jedem Menschen das Fürchten gelehrt hätte, doch mich berührte es kaum._  
_Sie war nur ein schwacher Mensch. _  
_Ein Mensch, der dennoch so versteckt alle Macht der Welt über mich hatte, doch wollte ich dies hier und heute in keinster Weise hören._  
_Momentan wollte ich gar nichts._  
_Wollte einfach nur noch meine Ruhe haben, damit ich das Chaos in meinem Kopf endlich ordnen konnte._  
_All die Schuld abermals hinter festen Mauern verschließen konnte, doch dass ging so nicht, wenn ich immer ihr Gesicht vor mir sehen würde._  
_All diese brennende Sorge, die ich so nicht verdient hatte, da ich niemals und auch nur ansatzweise etwas richtig gemacht hatte._  
_Niemals in meinem ganzen Leben._  
_Das hatte ich nun erkannt._

„_Das sind nur Kratzer...", betonte ich wieder mit jenem einen Knurren gleich und zuckte dann belanglos mit den Schultern._  
_Wirklich, das waren wirklich nur Kratzer._  
_Eine Kleinigkeit._  
_Nicht der Rede wert und dennoch brannte es zeitgleich wie die Hölle. Aber das würde ich niemals zugeben, denn dazu war mir mein Stolz dann doch zu groß und wieder verschränkte ich mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust, als mich Bulmas funkelnde Augen trafen._  
_Blaue Seen, so voll von jenem einen Starrsinn, der auch in meiner Seele hauste, dass es mich doch glatt wieder zum Schmunzeln brachte._  
_Wahrlich, in diesem Punkt waren wir uns wohl wirklich so ziemlich gleich, aber der Rest..._  
_Oh ja._  
_Da lagen Welten dazwischen und dennoch nahm sie diese Entfernung jedes Mal von neuem in Kauf, nur um in meiner Nähe zu sein._  
_Nur um an meiner Seite zu verweilen und wieder schüttelte ich belustigt den Kopf._  
_Oh dieser Mensch._  
_Sie würde ich wohl niemals verstehen._

„_Ach ja?", betonte meine Gegenüber scharf und trat dann erneut auf mich zu. Verringerte die Lücke zwischen uns auf ein Minimum an Größe, doch wich ich nicht zurück._  
_Ließ mich nicht von ihrer Wärme einlullen, welche mich schon bald doch so sehr schwach machen würde, sodass ich letzten Endes doch klein bei gab und mich ihren Händen fügte._  
_Mich ihrem Urteil auslieferte, das mir dennoch niemals schaden konnte und dennoch würde es anders sein, wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren sollte._  
_Dass es eigentlich meine Schuld war, das alles soweit kommen musste._  
_Meine Schuld, dass unser beider Sohn, lebend in einer uns anderen Zeit, schon ein Mal und sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, den Kuss des Todes spüren durfte._  
_Es war meine Schuld, das dieser Android namens Cell so an wahrer Macht erlangte und damit der Welt einen zweiten Untergang bescherte._  
_Und letzten Endes..._  
_...war es meine Schuld, dass auch er gegangen war._  
_Abermals aus ihrem Leben entrissen wurde und wissend, dass es dieses Mal keine Dragonballs mehr geben würden, die Kakarott wieder erwecken konnten, ließ mich meine Seele vor Zweifel sterben._  
_Vor all dieser inneren Pein und all dem brennenden Schmerz, den es auch in ihr wecken würde, sollte sie es erfahren. Und das galt es zu vermeiden doch war es zeitgleich so hoffnungslos. _  
_Das wusste ich._  
_Denn sie würde es eines Tages ganz sicher. So oder so und dennoch wollte ich nicht ihren ganzen Hass spüren._  
_Wollte nicht, dass sie so endlos enttäuscht von mir sein würde und um diese Liebe nicht schmerzlich enden zu lassen..._  
_Gar um ihr zu helfen den Hass auf meine Wenigkeit ein kleines bisschen leichter zu machen, so ging ich nun den ersten Schritt._  
_Ja._  
_Sie sollte mich hassen._  
_Eigentlich sollte sie das wirklich._  
_Denn nur so würde der Schmerz, der nun bald folgen sollte ein Leichter sein. _

„_Und das, sind das auch nur Kratzer?!", zischte sie scharf und tippte dann so erbarmungslos an eine Fleischwunde meiner rechten Seite._  
_Ich zuckte zusammen._  
_Sog scharf die Luft ein und verteufelte sie für ihre Stärke, die sie mir gegenüber kannte. Keine Furcht in ihrem Herzen trug, obwohl sie es zu Anfangs wirklich sollte und vergeblich versuchte ich ein kurzes, schmerzliches Keuchen in meiner Kehle zu halten, doch war es zwecklos und wanderte so unverfroren wie offen, über vernarbte Lippen._  
_Wütend funkelte ich sie an._  
_Zugegeben..._  
_Ja gut, dieser Kampf hatte mich alles gekostet. So einiges aus mir gefordert und dennoch war es nicht der gleiche, kalte Schmerz, den mein Sohn erfahren musste, als das Leben langsamer denn je aus seinem Körper wich._  
_Und alles nur wegen mir._

_´Sieht mir aber nicht nach einer Kleinigkeit aus, mein Lieber.`, schien Bulmas hochgezogenen Augenbraue nun zu sagen und kurz zog sich ein spielerisches Lächeln über so wunderschöne Lippen._  
_Ihrer Lippen und wieder wurde mein Funkeln eine Strenge mehr. Meine Wut mehr denn je so endlos groß, die sich eigentlich nicht gegen sie richten sollte, doch wie immer tat ich genau das Gegenteil. Tat genau eben jenes um von meinem eigenen Verschulden abzulenken. Projizierte den ganzen Hass meiner eigenen Seele nicht auf mich selbst, wie ich es eigentlich verdiente, sondern verletzte immer jene um mich herum, die es eigentlich nur gut mit mir meinten._  
_Vegeta... das war wohl dein eigenst persönlicher Fluch mit dem du nun mal leben musst. Dem du nun mal nicht entkommen kannst, egal wie sehr du es auch versuchst und eben jenes eine Sein brachte mich nun auch dazu, meine Frau mehr denn je so wütend anzufahren._  
„_Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nicht noch ein Mal versuchen!", zischte ich über zitternde Lippen und löste mich endlich aus meiner Starre._  
_Mein Körper bebte._  
_Zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, denn in jenem einen Moment kam ich mir mehr denn je so völlig hilflos vor. _  
_Gar ins Lächerliche gezogen, obwohl es das sicherlich nicht war und dennoch konnte ich nicht anders._  
_Sie sollte aufhören mich zu verspotten._  
_Mich gar so endlos zu bemuttern, weil ich eben jenes in keinster Weise verdient hatte, doch Bulma wich nicht zurück. Schien meine neu explodierte Rage nur mit einer weiter hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu beobachten und zog nun ebenfalls ihre Augen zu warnenden Schlitzen._  
„_Ich soll also nicht weiter machen?", stichelte sie wieder und trat dann näher auf mich zu._  
_Diesmal wich ich zurück, einfach nur aus dem Grund, weil mich ihre Nähe so sehr rasend machte und ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich mich noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte._  
„_Wenn wir das so lassen...", begann sie zynisch über ihre Lippen zu sprechen und tippte dann an eine aufgeplatzte Wunde meiner linken Schulter. Wieder zuckte ich schmerzerfüllt zusammen und schien mehr denn je gegen die Wand des Flures gedrängt, als meine Gegenüber näher an mich herantrat._  
„_..oder das...", wieder eine Berührung meiner Haut. Diesmal an meiner rechten Wange und diesmal konnte ich einen bestehenden Schmerz nicht mehr in mir halten und wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen._  
_Momentan konnte mich wahrlich der simpelste Schlag außer Gefecht setzten und wieder starrte ich meine Gefährtin nur aus entgeisterten Augen an._  
„_...wird es sich entzünden und weit aus schlimmer werden, als es jetzt schon ist. Also sei nicht so bockig und stell dich nicht so an, Vegeta!", beendete sie ihre Belehrungen und stemmte dann beide Arme in die Seite._  
_Sah mich abermals mit diesem einen Blicke an, der dem einer fürsorglichen Mutter glich, als mich zu verteufeln, da ich nur neues Unheil brachte und nun platze mir der Kragen._  
_Aber so endgültig._

„_Ich brauche deine Hilfe aber nicht!", schrie ich ihr nun schon fast entgegen und fuhr sie regelrecht an._  
_Diesmal wich sie zurück, schien nicht mit meinem Ausbruch gerechnet zu haben und sah mich mehr denn je aus großen Augen an. _  
„_Deine elende Sorge kannst du dir sparen, weder noch deine ewige Bemutterung! Es geht mir gut, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?!"_  
_Doch eigentlich stimmte das nicht._  
_Stimmte ganz und gar nicht, denn momentan würde ich lieber so einfach zu Boden sinken und mich endlich dieser wohltuenden Ohnmacht hingeben, die mich schon bald ins Land der Träume schicken sollte, als hier weiter im Flur zu stehen und mich mit meiner Frau zu streiten._  
_Doch eisern machte ich weiter._  
„_Aber ein Mensch kann das einfach nicht verstehen.", raunte ich abfälliger denn je und verschränkte dann abwertend die Arme vor der Brust._  
_Entgeistert sahen mich blaue Augen an._  
_Nicht wirklich verstehend, was ich mit diesem Argument meinte, doch es tat immerhin das, was ich wollte. _  
_Es verletzte sie und daraus würde endlich ein so ehrlicher Hass entstehen._  
_Würde sie sich endlich von mir abwenden. Mir gar keines Blickes mehr würdigen, denn ich hatte nichts anderes als diesen einen Schmerz verdient._  
_So wahrhaft heute und bis dann für alle Ewigkeit, denn ich war eine Seele, die nur Übel brachte._  
_Die ihren besten Freund ins Nirvana schickte, nur weil ich selbst meinem Ego nicht klein bei geben konnte und den Untergang der Welt beinahe auch noch freiwillig die Türen öffnete._  
_Ja... _  
_Cell´s Vollkommenheit war mein Vergehen._  
_Meine ganz eigene Schuld und dafür sollte ich so endlos leiden._  
„_Ein einfacher Mensch so wie du, noch weniger. Mal ehrlich, was hast du schon groß beigetragen, um dieses ganze Chaos aufzuhalten?", flüsterte ich eisern und traf dann einen wunden Punkt, der sie schon immer beschäftigte._  
_Schon immer in ihrem Geist umherwanderte und nichts als Zweifel weckte._  
_Immer noch bleib sie stumm, starrte mich nur aus entgeisterten Augen an und ließ hilflos ihre Hände sinken, mit denen sie eigentlich sachte meine Wunden versorgen wollte._  
_Doch das hatte ich nicht verdient._  
_Stand mir einfach nicht zu, nachdem was ich heute getan hatte. Nachdem, was ich eigentlich immer getan hatte und wieder versetzte ich ihr einen Stich ins Herz._  
_Dort hinein, wo es am meisten wehtat und holte dann zum letzten finalen Schlag aus, der wahrlich der Schlimmste meines Lebens war, da nichts als so ewiges Schweigen die Stille begrüßte._  
_Ja..._  
_Worte taten wohl mehr weh, als Taten selbst und darin war ich wahrlich ein Meister._

„_Dachte ich es mir doch fast...",_hörte ich meine eigene Stimme sagen, während der Wind sanft mit meinen Haaren spielte und mehr denn je so völlig unschuldig über die Landschaft zog. Einen eher wundervollen Tag so endlos berauschend werden ließ, brannte die Sonne mehr denn je von einem azurblauen Himmel, doch konnte ich jene eine Schönheit nicht genießen, die ich mir schon viel zu lange von meinem Herzen ferne hielt.

„_...Gar nichts!"_

Ich seufzte.  
Entrang sich dieses leise meinen Lippen und ließ dann langsam meinen Kopf auf mein Knie sinken, während ich weiterhin auf die westliche Hauptstadt starre.  
Immer noch Bulmas verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schimmern sehend, der mehr und mehr vor so wenigen Minuten ehrlichen Tränen gewichen war, als ich mich wutentbrannt an hier hindurchzwängte. Dann so einfach den langen Flur entlang preschte, mich aus einem geöffneten Fenster schwang und mit einem Anstieg meines Ki´s im blauen Himmel verschwunden war.  
Sie somit alleine ließ und mit jenen einen Wörtern, die ich ihr auf so grausame Art und Weise entgegengebracht hatte.  
Den eigentlich war es nicht fair.  
Ganz und gar nicht fair, dass ich sie mit diesen Argumenten beschimpfte, entsprach es mit keinem mal der Wahrheit.  
Eher schienen diese Wörter auf _mich_ zu treffen.  
Denn ich war derjenige, der _nichts_ getan hatte.  
Ich war derjenige, der nur am Rande stand und gar schon angsterfüllt jenes eine Chaos beobachtet hatte, als Cell zu vollkommener Stärke heranwuchs. Ein Chaos, das ich gesetzt hatte, anstatt mich in die Bresche zu schmeißen nur um bestehende Fehler wieder gut zu machen.  
Eigentlich... hätte ich an diesem Tag sterben sollen und … nicht Kakarott.  
Das würde man dann ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nennen, doch wie immer schien mir der größere Saiyajin die Show gestohlen zu haben und mich gar zu beschützen, obwohl ich dies niemals von ihm verlangt hatte.  
Schon wieder hatte er mir irgendwo ein zweites Mal das Leben gerettet und mit diesem einen Gedanken kam all die Wut zurück.  
Kam all der Hass erneut auf mich selbst gerichtet, der mich nun wutentbrannt aufspringen ließ und ich vor so lauter Zorn eine geballte Faust zu Boden schlug.

Sofort zersprang die Klippe in ihre kleinsten Einzelteile.  
Rieselten kleine Brocken zur Erde nieder, doch kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter darum, als beißender Staub in meine Kehle stieg und meine Augen unweigerlich zum tränen brachten.  
Ja...  
_Ich_ hätte sterben sollen und nicht _er_.  
Oder anstelle meines Sohnes, der jetzt sicherlich wieder am Leben sein musste und schon auf dem Weg zurück zu uns.  
Ob er seiner Mutter erzählen würde, was passiert war?  
Welchen unverzeilichen Fehler ich auf meine Schultern geladen hatte und damit mehr als nur die Dunkelheit weckte?  
Was ich eigentlich wirklich alles durch meine egoistische Tat ins Rollen gebracht hatte?!  
Betrübt ließ ich mich abermals zu Boden sinken.  
Kickte zuvor einen verirrten Stein beiseite und beobachtete seinen weiteren Flug in Richtung Erde hinab, bestehend in so ewigem Wind.  
Die Klippe lag mehr denn je in Trümmern, doch kümmerte es mich nicht besonders.  
Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben bestand schon aus rissigen Steinen. Aus Fehlentscheidungen, die nichts als Schwärze mit sich zogen und wieder zog ich ein Bein eng an meinen Körper, während das andere über eine zertrümmerte Kante baumelte. Ließ meine Blicke weiter über die westliche Hauptstadt wandern, nur um sich dann doch auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren, das ich einst mein Zuhause nannte – doch nun dies sicherlich nicht mehr sein konnte.  
Denn dazu hatte ich es nicht verdient.  
Nichts von all dem, was mir die Erdenfrau hatte zu Teil werden lassen und abermals bettete ich mein Kinn auf meinen Händen.  
Ja, Vegeta...  
Nichts hast du verdient.  
Gar nichts.

~*~

Wie lange ich hier schon saß, wusste ich nicht mehr.  
Alles schien in Ewigkeit zu versinken.  
Die Sonne langsam ihren unbetrübten Weg in einen sanften Schlaf zu suchen und wie ein wärmendes Gut strichen ihre letzten Strahlen über meine Haut hinweg.  
Ließ alles bestehen in so ewiger Schwerelosigkeit, doch nur meine Seele fiel.  
Zurück in dieses schwarze Loch, aus der sie einst gekommen war und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben schien ich wirklich etwas zu bereuen. Doch sollte das nicht von langer Dauer sein...

„Hier bist du!", riss mich ihre Stimme aus den Gedanken und glatt wirbelte ich mich doch mehr als nur erschrocken um.  
Mit ihr in keinster Weise rechnend, nahm ich an, dass sie wütender denn je auf mich in ihren Räumen warten würde.  
Bereit für diesen einen Tadel, der schon bald so endlos ehrlicher Schuld weichen würde, doch dass sie nun hier erschienen war, ließ mich meine Gefährtin mit einem weiteren Stirnrunzeln betrachten.  
Was... suchte sie hier?!  
Weder noch, wie hatte sie mich gefunden, wenn sie doch keinen Ki fühlen konnte? Außerdem hielt ich meine Aura mehr als nur unterdrückt, sodass man mich in meiner eisigen Ruhe lassen würde. Doch wie immer schien Bulma über all jenem zu stehen, mit dem ich sie aus meinem Leben halten wollte.  
Nannte man das so etwas Ähnliches wie: Seinen Lebenspartner gefunden zu haben?  
Seelengleichheit, obwohl ich an so etwas in keinster Weise glaubte?  
Verwirrt legte ich den Kopf schief, musterte sie aus grübelnden Augen, als meine Frau sich leichtfertig aus ihrem kleinen Fluggleiter schwang und mit einem sanften Sprung auf dem Boden aufkam.  
In der Hand trug sie etwas, das wie ein Verbandskasten aussah und warnend verengte ich die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
Was sollte das?  
Ich hatte ihr klar und deutlich gemacht, dass ich ihre Hilfe nicht brauchte.  
Dass ich sie momentan einfach nicht ertragen konnte, weil sie mir ihre Güte zeigte, wie verkommen ich eigentlich in Wirklichkeit war.  
Wie falsch und wie viel an Chaos ich eigentlich schon immer über diese Gruppe gebracht hatte, die mich irgendwie dennoch in ihre Kreise ließ.  
Die mich akzeptierte; langsam aber stetig und was tat ich an ihrer statt?  
Riss dieses Band wieder entzwei.  
Nicht, dass es mich sonderlich störte, aber ganz beiseite kehren konnte ich es auch wieder nicht. Aus welchem Grund auch immer...

„War ganz schön schwer dich zu finden, aber ich dachte mir, dass du nur an einem Ort sein kannst, bläst du immer so viel Trübsal.", lächelte sie mir ehrlich zu und verringerte dann den Abstand zwischen uns mit weiteren, kleinen Schritten.  
Immer noch konnte ich nicht anders, als sie einfach nur anzusehen und schien in keinster Weise zu begreifen, was das jetzt wieder sollte.  
Ob sie den Verstand verloren hatte und wahrlich meine letzten, an sie gerichteten, Beschimpfungen einfach überhört hatte.  
Wahrlich... manchmal verstand ich diese Frau überhaupt nicht. Eher fast nie und entrüstet wandte ich mich um, als sie meine Seite erreicht hatte.  
Wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, ja gar nicht mehr ihre ganze Anwesenheit spüren. Doch leider war das unmöglich, denn ihre Aura würde ewig für mich brennen.  
Würde ewig einen Platz in meinem Herzen finden und fester verschränkte ich nun meine Arme auf meinem Knie, während ich in die Stadt hinunter starrte.  
Versuchend ihren Blicken auszuweichen, die mehr Güte als Wut in sich trugen und abermals spürte ich ihre ganze Liebe auf mir.  
Fühlte, wie mich diese blauen Opale mehr als nur beobachten. Versuchten in mir zu lesen, so wie sie es immer tat und meine eigentlichen Absichten damit so verspielt ans Tageslicht brachte.  
Ja, das schien Bulma schon immer gut gekonnt zu haben.  
Mein wahres Wesen sehen, während andere nur in der Dunkelheit wanderten und wieder zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen, als ich eine federleichte Berührung an meiner rechten Schulter spüren konnte.  
Sofort neigte ich wieder den Kopf, doch nur um es abermals nicht glauben zu können.

„Wahrlich, das kannst du nicht so lassen, Vegeta. Spätestens bis Morgen brennt es dir mehr als nur die Haut vom Leib und dann hilft nicht mal mehr ein einfaches Antibiotika.", lächelte sie abermals und begann dann von neuem eine kleine Kompresse auf meine Wunde zu drücken.  
Sie hatte sich zu mir gesetzt.  
Saß lässig über den Rand der Klippe, während sie sich mir zugewandt hatte und wieder konnte ich sie einfach nur aus großen Augen ansehen, während sie weiter das tat, was sie eigentlich vor so vielen Stunden beenden wollte.  
Doch ich hatte ja nichts besseres zu tun, als mich davon zu stehlen. Als sie anzuschreien und ihre ehrliche Zuneigung zu mir mit Füßen zu treten, doch ich tat das ja nicht ohne Grund.  
Niemals würde ich das und hinter jeder Tat, wo ein anderer nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln würde, steckte auch ein Sinn dahinter. Alles was ich jemals vor anderen Augen verstecken wollte, hegte nichts als eine tiefere Bedeutung.  
Gar eine Absicht, die nur diejenigen verstehen konnten, die auch hinsahen. Und auch hinsehen_wollten_.  
Sich nicht von meinen Lügen beeinflussen lassen würden und bis jetzt gab es nur zwei Personen, die das wahrlich geschafft hatten. Wobei ich eine davon mehr denn je in den Tod getrieben hatte.

„Wieso bist du nicht mit den anderen zu Dende geflogen? Dann würde ich mir das Verbandsmaterial für ein andermal aufsparen.", lachte sie wieder, doch gefror mein Blut damit zu so endlosem Eis.  
Sie wusste es.  
Wusste ganz genau, das Kakarott gestorben war und unser Sohn aus der Zukunft seinen Spuren folgte.  
Dass mein damaliger Fehler, Cell pure Vollkommenheit zu schenken, solche Früchte getragen hatte und mit einem Mal rückte ich ab von ihr.  
Konnte nicht mehr in ihre Nähe sein und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Bulma bestürzt ihre Hände sinken ließ, mit denen sie sich nun meiner zerrissenen Wange widmen wollte. Ungläubig, bis gar überrascht auf meine Person starrte, während ich ihr abermals nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Vegeta...", flüsterte sie heiser bis gar erstickt, doch gab ich ihr keine Antwort.  
Sie sollte verschwinden.  
Einfach nur verschwinden und mich in dem Glauben lassen, ich hätte all ihre Güte nicht verdient.  
Sie sollte mich leiden lassen.  
Spüren lassen, wie sehr sie mich hasste, doch wie immer tat Bulma dies nicht.  
Erfüllte mir nicht jenen einen Wunsch, den ich in diesem Moment so bitterlich bewahrheitet haben wollte und wieder spürte ich ein sanftes Streicheln an meiner Haut, als ein ewiges Schweigen endlich gebrochen wurde.  
Wieder zuckte ich zusammen, als ich ihre Finger an meiner Wange spürte.  
Ehrlich...  
Bestehend.  
Und so warm.  
So verdammt _warm._  
Dann...

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?", lachte sie doch glatt und riss mich damit aus meiner Starre.  
Schaffte es mit diesem einen Satz, dass ich mich nun doch zu ihr umdrehte und sie entgeistert anstarrte.  
Was... sollte das?  
Hatte sie wahrhaft den Verstand verloren, oder wusste sie nur nicht, was gut für sie war?  
Wütend ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten, als ich meiner Gefährtin entgegen blickte. Tausend Wörter in meinem Geist hausten, die unbedingt zu Wort kommen wollen, doch konnte ich ihnen keine Stimme verleihen.  
Wusste nicht, wie ich sie einschätzen sollte.  
Diese Frau, welche immer noch neben mir saß und nun wieder einen kleinen Tupfer auf meine Wange presste und eine bestehende Wunde mit einem Pflaster abklebte.  
„Egal was du hier versuchst und egal wie oft du es noch versuchst, es wird nicht gelingen, Vegeta.", lächelte sie sanft. Beendete das sanfte Streicheln an meiner Wange und widmete sich dann abermals meiner Schulter zu, nur um sie in heilende Verbände zu wickeln.  
„Das wird es nie – und das weißt du."  
Stumm folgte ich ihren Fingern.  
Versuchte den Sinn hinter ihren Worten zu verstehen, doch schien alles wie eingelullt. Jeder Gedanke meinerseits wie festgefahren und wieder sah ich stumm in ihr Gesicht.  
Sah ihr liebevolles Lächeln, das sie mir nun schenkte und abermals blaue Augen mit dazu.

„Du kannst die Welt auf den Kopf stellen...", begann sie wieder und strich ein letztes Mal über meine Schulter, bevor sie mir abermals in die Augen sah.  
„Kannst alles um dich herum in Chaos versinken lassen, aber ich werde diejenige sein, die es wieder gerade biegt.", lächelte sie ehrlich und nun folgte ein kurzer Tipser an meine Nasenspitze. Verwundert zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Dann wieder den Händen meiner Gefährtin folgte, die sich sanft an meine Wangen legten. Mein Gesicht somit in ihre Obhut bettete und zwang, sie anzusehen.  
Kein Ausweichen war mehr möglich – doch das konnte ich auch gar nicht. Gefangen von diesen blauen Augen, die mir alles verzeihen konnten - und sei es noch der Tod selbst.  
„Denn das werde ich immer, Vegeta. So lange ich kann und so lange es mir zusteht...", flüsterten ihre Lippen, bevor sie die meinen mit den ihren verschloss.  
Ich erwiderte ihren Kuss, wenn auch erst langsam.  
Überrumpelt von dieser Wärme, die sie mir zu Teil werden ließ, denn eigentlich sollte sie mich doch hassen.  
Sollte mich verabscheuen, denn ich hatte unseren Sohn getötet - wenn auch nur kurz.  
Hatte ihren besten Freund durch mein Verschulden wieder ihrer Welt entraubt und so viel Schmerz und Chaos über eben jene gebracht, dass sie eigentlich nichts als Verachtung für mich spüren sollte.  
Doch sie tat nichts von all dem.  
Gar nichts.  
Eher genau das Gegenteil und wieder spürte ich, wie mich sachte ihre Finger an meiner Haut berührten und mir zaghaft über die Wangen strichen.  
Leicht die Narben meiner Haut entlang, nachdem sie mich von ihrem Kuss erlöste und ich sie einfach nur noch anstarren konnte, doch in nichts als ein Meer des Lächelns und so ehrlicher Dankbarkeit blickte.  
„Auch wenn du uns Menschen immer verabscheust, eine große Eigenschaft hegen wir gegenüber Euch Saiyajins...", lachte meine Gefährtin wieder und nahm ihre blauen Augen mit keinem Mal von mir.  
„Wir Menschen vergeben...", hauchte ihre Stimme, bevor mir Bulma wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
Diesmal ein so ehrlicher und endlich schien ich zu verstehen. Und damit ihre ganze Welt.

„Und einer ganz besonders."

~

Noch lange saßen wir hier oben.  
Umgeben von der Luft der Freiheit, die uns mehr denn je in eine neue Welt entführte, welche heute mit Cells Tod eine zweite Zukunft gewonnen hatte.  
Unter uns jene eine Stadt zu unseren Füßen lag, die mit der Zeit und mehr denn je zu meiner neuen Heimat wurde und ich diese so umstandslos akzeptiert hatte, das es fast schon gespenstisch war. Denn niemals hätte ich gedacht in der Welt der Menschen heimisch zu sein - und das zu bleiben.  
Wir lauschten dem Trubel unter uns und dennoch schien er ganz weit weg zu sein, während mich meine Gefährtin nicht los ließ und gar schon jener einen Ewigkeit gleich, in den Armen hielt.  
Sie mir somit zeigte, mit all ihrer Liebe und all ihrer Zärtlichkeit, dass meine Wut gegen mich selbst so völlig unbegründet war. Das mein Hass, der sich nur gegen mich selbst richtete keinerlei Bedeutung in sich trug. Denn sie konnte es ebenso wenig.  
Bulma konnte mich nicht hassen.  
Konnte nicht die Schuld dieses schrecklichen Vergehens in mir suchen, so wie ich es einst gewollt hatte.  
Wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, denn ich hatte nichts als Chaos und Schmerz in ihre Welt gebracht, doch sie schien einfach darüber zu stehen – und mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich war. Was ich nun mal war...  
Nämlich ein Saiyajin.  
Kein Mensch, der vielleicht in ihre Welt ein kleines bisschen besser passen würde, aber je mehr ich meine Gefährtin nun ansah und wie sie sich ehrlich an meine Seite schmiegte, desto eher beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht wollte.  
Dass sie dieses ganze Chaos liebte, was mein feuriger Geist mit sich brachte und ihre ganze Welt gleichzeitig so geheimnisvoll werden lief.  
Ja...  
Auch wenn Bulma ihres Blutes wegen mehr ein Mensch war, vielleicht entsprach sie im Geiste doch mehr der einer Saiyajin und dennoch wollte ich das niemals für sie.  
Denn so wie sie war – war es okay.  
So wie sie war vollkommen perfekt, denn niemals wieder wollte ich jemand anderen an meiner Seite wissen.  
Vielleicht... sollten wir alle anfangen mehr Mensch zu sein, denn es war schon so, wie Bulma sagte...  
_Menschen vergeben._  
Menschen leben in den Tag hinein, erreichen dennoch mehr in ihrem Leben als sie sollten und wachsen damit zeitgleich über sich hinaus - weil sie dennoch und trotz mancher Fehlschläge, die gleichen Ziele verfolgen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir an ihnen ein Beispiel nehmen und den Anfang machen. Ja, jetzt war vielleicht der beste Augenblick dafür und endlich die Zeit gekommen – _loszulassen._  
Loszulassen all der Schande.  
Loszulassen, all der Schuld und tiefer Sünde, welche sich jahrelang in meiner Seele angestaut hatte und nun schwerer denn je zu beseitigen schien.  
Aber – nicht unmöglich.  
Denn ich hatte jemanden an meiner Seite, dem ich alles vertrauen konnte. Und sei es gar...

...mein Leben selbst.


End file.
